The present invention relates to Insulated Concrete Form systems utilizing foam block forms and, more particularly, to an improved corner tie bracket for use in a wide variety of different types of Insulating Concrete Form (ICF) systems.
Insulating Concrete Form (ICF) systems are known and serve to both contain fluid concrete while it solidifies and provide insulation for the finished structure. Such systems utilize a plurality of individual units, panels or blocks aligned horizontally and vertically in an interlocking arrangement to create forms for concrete walls. Each block typically includes a pair of foam panels which are retained in a spaced relationship parallel to each other by a plurality of spaced apart ties which include opposing flange portions which reside within respective opposing foam panels. The opposing flange portions are separated by an intermediate web portion connected therebetween enabling the tie to hold and secure the panel portions. These tie flanges typically run substantially the vertical height of the ICF blocks and typically serve as a stud or anchor to which interior and exterior facades can be anchored and attached.
Corner tie brackets are likewise molded within foam ICF blocks configured to function as corner form blocks for concrete poured therebetween. Such corner type brackets are likewise intended to serve as anchors for exterior surfaces fastened to the exterior surface of the finished concrete wall. However, since the known corner tie brackets often times either do not include any type of concrete engaging member, or such concrete engaging member does not extend all the way across the space formed by and between the pair of foam panels forming the corner block at the corner, such known corner tie brackets are not anchored or embedded within the inner corner panel at its corner. Due to the forces generated by the flowing fluid concrete during the pouring process, blow out of the corner foam panels can occur because the corner tie bracket is not anchored to the inside corner panel and, as a result, the corner block is not adequately reinforced by the corner tie bracket. Also, some of the known prior art corner tie brackets have flange dimensions that yield flanges that are incapable of functioning as anchors for attaching exterior facade, or such corner tie bracket flanges do not provide sufficient surface area and/or spacing for properly attaching certain types of exterior facade thereto.
It is therefore desirable to provide a corner tie bracket for use with a wide variety of different types of ICF systems which provide a bridging member between the inside and outside corner panels forming the corner block to prevent the corner block from blowing out; which yields flanges that are capable of functioning as anchors for supporting a wide variety of different types of exterior facades; which provides greater flexibility for attaching exterior finishes thereto; and which provides more attachment options for attaching exterior facades thereto.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.